


EE2020 Treat #2

by Ciorane



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 1910s/1920s/1930s fashion, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciorane/pseuds/Ciorane
Summary: Riza in period clothing! The drawings are based on real dresses from the years I wrote downYou can drag/open the pics in a new tab to see them fullsize!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Equivalent Exchange 2020





	EE2020 Treat #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlwim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlwim/gifts), [Nice_Valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_Valkyrie/gifts).



> Riza in period clothing! The drawings are based on real dresses from the years I wrote down  
> You can drag/open the pics in a new tab to see them fullsize!


End file.
